


There is no Duolingo for Transdimensional Beings

by FountainPen



Series: Hoodserver [3]
Category: Marble Hornets, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Eldritch abominations have a weird language, Hoodie loves his boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainPen/pseuds/FountainPen
Summary: Hoodie wants to impress his boyfriend so he tries to learn Eldritch tongues.





	There is no Duolingo for Transdimensional Beings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend swarmy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+swarmy).



Brian stared at the sheet of paper in front of him, trying to make sense of the strange symbols.

_EnsAc$|×°ør... 3ň$Ač$|×°ør- 3ň$Ač$|×°ør_

This little cluster of translations had been crazy hard to get. Asking Firebrand was out of the question, the rogue was not a fan of Hoodie ever since he'd been hanging around Noah's house, freaking him out for fun, and cursor just plain scared The Hooded figure. It had taken some coaxing, and some begging on Brian's part, but Milo, or Mr. Scars as he insisted upon being called, finally broke down and gave Hoodie the translations.

~~~~~~I don't see why it's such a big deal. We don't even speak in the tongue that often.~~

~~~~****_Then it shouldn't be a big deal for you to write up._

~~Fine, you can have these few, but don't ask for more. We are not meant to share this.~~

_Of course._

The man took a deep breath before moving on the the next words _@¥3ĉ|+0×!_ An instant success. It was time to move on to the phrase he was having the most trouble with, and not because it was particularly difficult.

Brian had wanted to say these words for the longest time, but he always allowed them to get stuck in his throat. English wasn't enough, he needed

_| √° <€ ¥ou... | √°<€ ¥°∆... | √°<€ ¥°∆, £€<|π _

_**Brian?**  _The voice startled Hoodie, and as he turned to face The Observer, he felt a blush crept up his neck.

_Hello- I uh I didn't hear you comi-_

**_I love you too._ **


End file.
